


Read to Me

by ThatOneKrys



Series: OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP reading person A’s favorite book. Person B is bored out of their mind and falls asleep on person A’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Loki's reading and Thor grows bored, even if he denies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Thor leaned back against the headboard of the bed, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

“You are free to leave if you are bored, Thor,” Loki told him without looking up from his book as he flipped the page.

“I do not wish to leave.” The older god shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist, resting his chin on a bony shoulder.

“Then quit complaining,” the trickster huffed out. Despite his outward annoyance, he leaned back into his brother’s broad chest, soaking up the warmth he easily provided.

“Read out loud?” Thor requested. He moved his head to rest a cheek against Loki’s shoulder instead, glancing down at the book. It was some book that Loki treasured and had in his possession since they were young. It seemed worth to finally discover what sort of stories it’s pages held.

Loki finally took his eyes off his book in order to look at his brother in surprise. “Are you serious? Or poking fun at me?” He sighed at Thor’s frown, realizing he truly was being honest. “Alright, alright.” He waved a hand in the air before turning his attention back to the old, heavy book.

Loki flipped through a few pages before finding the beginning of the next story and began reading. Thor’s eyes closed as he listened to the sound of his brother’s voice. Because he had been so bored earlier, it wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep on the trickster’s shoulder.

Hearing soft snores coming from his shoulder, the younger prince glanced over at his sleeping bedmate, and shook his head, an amused smirk gracing his lips. _The oaf can’t even get through two pages of a story before falling asleep from sheer boredom._ Loki chuckled quietly, turning back to his stories.


End file.
